Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is one of the main Lalaloopsy Girls. Appearing in all of the media made for the Dolls, Crumbs is a total sweetie who is considered to be one of the most popular Lalaloopsy, rivallng against Jewel Sparkles Also see her little sister: Sprinkle Spice Cookie Personality Crumbs Sugar Cookie was made from pieces of a baking apron. She is super-sweet, has perfect manners, and loves inviting friends over for tea and treats. Appearance Crumbs Sugar Cookie has deep-pink straight styled hair worn back with a thin black headband with a black bow attached and short straightened bangs. Her eyes are black. Crumbs wears a fuchsia pink dress with ruffled lining and a yellow and white checkered apron worn over this, light pink lace-up boots with dark pink on top and yellow tinting on top of her socks. Crumb's Silly Hair doll wears a light and white checkered outfit with puffed shorts at the bottom and magenta pink puffed sleeves with small white spots on them. She wears her same shoes. Coming with a brand new oven, Crumbs wears a cute yellow and white checkered dress with ruffled lining, puff sleeves and a half apron piece around her waist with magenta pink pockets, waist, and around the sleeves. She wears short white socks and light pink Mary-janes with magenta bows at the toe. Crumbs Tea Time comes with a yellow dress with white neck, magenta buttons and belt, and a magenta under-layer/skirt. She has her same shoes and socks, along with black hair bow. The Crumbs Tea Party doll wears a plain yellow dress with white ruffled layers on her skirt and a pink half-apron with small yellow heart in the corner. She wears her same black head band with small hair bow, and white socks with black Maryjane. Crumbs' Sewsleepy doll wears a one piece yellow footy pajama with pink buttons and heart mark on the right knee. Her sleeping bag is pink with with magenta polka dots and the inside is pale lemon-yellow with white stripes. Crumb's alternate dress in Lalaloopy DS is a pink top with magenta spots and lining, short white sleeves and a pale yellow chiffon ruffled skirt. Her boot-shoes and hair ornament remain the same. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet white mouse. Mouse is a small white mouse with big round ears with yellow coloring inside, usually resembling cookies. Its eyes are black while its mouth/nose and whiskers are magenta. It also has a light pink tail. Home She lives in a house made out of cookies and sweets.The roof is made of something like M'n'M's, the outside is made of love heart cookies, candy canes hold the roof on the veranda and inside, lots of baking things and an oven. Merchandise *Crumbs's tea party *Crumbs sugar cookie *Crumbs's tea time *Crumbs Mini doll *Crumbs Pencil Topper *Crumbs So Soft *Valentine's Day 2013 Target exclusive Crumbs Loves Chocolate mini Trivia *In Italy, Crumbs name was changed to Cookie. *Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina", this rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. *Ironically, the Silly Hair Crumbs does not come with her iconic black bow-band. *Mini Crumbs tea time outfit is a recolor of Dot Starlight's Gallery Poster-Crumbs.jpg Crumbs Box.jpg Crumb's Baking Oven.jpg Crumb's Silly Hair.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Soft Doll.jpg C1.png C2.png C4.jpg Crumb's Tea Time.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Tin.jpg Crumbs Items.png Crumbs Art.jpg Crumbs and Sprinkle.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Party Box.jpg crumbs eating suspicious foods.png|Crumbs on the webisodes! crumbs home.png|Inside Crumbs's house on the webisodes! Category:Characters Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Category: Full Size Dolls Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Cooking/Food